uksoapsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dingle family
The Dingle family is a fictional family on the ITV soap opera Emmerdale. Family Members: First Generation: *Isaac Dingle (deceased) Second Generation: *Jonah Dingle (deceased) *Jedediah "Jed" Dingle (deceased) *Bert Dingle Third Generation: *Albert Dingle *Shadrach Dingle (deceased) *'Zachariah "Zak" Dingle' *Caleb Dingle *Ezra Dingle *Zebediah "Zeb" Dingle *Obadiah Dingle *Soloman Dingle *Elvis Dingle Fourth Generation: *'Marlon Dingle' *Elijah "Eli" Dingle *'Chastity "Chas" Dingle' *Genesis "Gennie" Walker (deceased) *Nathan Dingle *Francis "Butch" Dingle (deceased) *Benedict "Ben" Dingle (deceased) *'Cain Dingle' *'Samuel "Sam" Dingle' *Tina Dingle *'Tinkerbelle "Belle" Dingle' *Amanda "Mandy" Dingle *Unknown man *Unknown woman *Delilah "Del" Dingle *Lilith Dingle *Job Dingle *'Charity Dingle' *Mystic Dingle *Adam Dingle *Smudge Dingle *Moses Dingle *Daniel Dingle *Brando Dingle Fifth Generation: *'April Windsor' *'Leo Goskirk' *'Aaron Dingle' *Molly Sharma *'Deborah "Debbie" Dingle' *'Kyle Dingle' *'Isaac Dingle' *'Samson Dingle' *Lucas "Luke" Dingle *Mark Dingle *Matthew Dingle *Jon Dingle *'Ryan Stocks' *'Noah Dingle' *'Moses Dingle' Sixth Generation: *'Sarah Sugden' *'John "Jack" Sugden II' Family Tree: Benidiah Dingle (born 18??, died 19??) * m. Unknown woman 18??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Isaac Dingle (born 18??, died 19??) *** m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) **** c. Jonah Dingle (born 19??, died 19??) **** c. Jed Dingle (born 1921, died 2002) ***** m. Peg Dingle 1947-2002 ****** c. Albert Dingle (born 1946) ******* m. Delilah Dingle 19??-1994 (died 1994) ******** c. Marlon Dingle (born 1974) ********* m. Tricia Stokes 1973-1994 (died 1994) ********* m. Donna Windsor 2006-2009 (died 2014) ********** c. April Windsor (born 2010) ********* a. Rhona Goskirk ********** c. Leo Goskirk (born 2011) ********* m. Laurel Potts 2014-2016 ******** c. Eli Dingle (born 1980) ****** c. Shadrach Dingle (born 1948, died 2010) ******* m. Faith Dingle 1975-1999 ******** c. Chas Dingle (born 1976) ********* m. Gordon Livesy 1991-2001 (died 2016) ********** c. Aaron Dingle (born 1992) ********* m. Dan Spencer 2012-2013 ********* a. Paddy Kirk ********** c. Unnamed child {currently expecting} ******* a. Shirley Pascoe (died 1987) ******** c. Gennie Walker (born 1987, died 2013) {given up for adoption} ********* a. Nikhil Sharma ********** c. Molly Sharma (born 2012) ********* m. Nikhil Sharma 2013 ****** c. Zak Dingle (born 1952) ******* m. Nellie Lynch 1970-1997 ******** c. Nathan Dingle ********* m. Unknown woman 19??- ******** c. Butch Dingle (born 1972, died 2000) ********* m. Mandy Dingle 1998-1999 ******** c. Ben Dingle (born 1974, died 1994) ******** c. Sam Dingle (born 1977) ********* m. Alice Wilson 2006 (died 2006) ********** c. Samson Dingle (born 2006) ******** c. Tina Dingle (born 1978) ********* m. Unknown man 1997- ******* a. Faith Dingle ******** c. Cain Dingle (born 1974) ********* a. Charity Dingle ********** c. Debbie Dingle (born 1989) {given up for adoption} *********** a. Andy Sugden ************ c. Sarah Sugden (born 2005) *********** a. Cameron Murray (died 2013) ************ c. Unnamed child (died 2012) *********** a. Andy Sugden ************ c. Jack Sugden II (born 2012) *********** m. Pete Barton 2015-2016 ********* a. Jasmine Thomas ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2006) {aborted} ********* a. Amy Wyatt ********** c. Kyle Dingle (born 2011) {given up for adoption} ********* m. Moira Barton 2014- ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2014) ********** c. Isaac Dingle (born 2017) ******* m. Lisa Dingle 1998-2016 ******** c. Belle Dingle (born 1998) ******* m. Joanie Wright 2016-2017 (died 2017) ****** c. Caleb Dingle ******* m. Vera-Lynn Dingle 19??-19?? ******** c. Mandy Dingle (born 1977) ********* m. Butch Dingle 1998-1999 (died 2000) ********* m. Paddy Kirk 1999-2001 ******* m. Unknown woman 19??- ****** c. Ezra Dingle ******* m. Gwen Dingle 19??- ******** c. Unknown man ******** c. Unknown woman ****** c. Zeb Dingle ******* m. Colleen Dingle 19??- ******** c. Del Dingle (born 1983) ******** c. Lilith Dingle ********* a. Unknown man ********** c. Luke Dingle (born 1994) ********* a. Unknown man ********** c. Mark Dingle (born 1996) ********** c. Matthew Dingle (born 1996) ********* a. Unknown man ********** c. Jon Dingle ******* a. Unknown woman ******** c. Job Dingle **** c. Bert Dingle (born 1928) ***** m. Jessie Dingle 1948- ****** c. Obadiah Dingle ******* m. Katherine Dingle 1974- ******** c. Charity Dingle (born 1976) ********* a. Cain Dingle ********** c. Debbie Dingle (born 1989) {given up for adoption} *********** a. Andy Sugden ************ c. Sarah Sugden (born 2005) *********** a. Cameron Murray (died 2013) ************ c. Unnamed child (died 2012) *********** a. Andy Sugden ************ c. Jack Sugden II (born 2012) *********** m. Pete Barton 2015-2016 ********* r. Mark Bails ********** c. Ryan Stocks (born 1990) {abandon at birth} ********* m. Chris Tate 2001-2003 (died 2003) ********** c. Noah Dingle (born 2004) ********* m. Jai Sharma 2012-2014 ********* m. Declan Macey 2014-2015 ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2014) {aborted} ********* a. Ross Barton ********** c. Moses Dingle (born 2015) ****** c. Soloman Dingle ******* m. Unknown woman 19??- ******** c. Mystic Dingle ******** c. Adam Dingle ******** c. Smudge Dingle ******** c. Moses Dingle ****** c. Elvis Dingle ******* m. Marilyn Dingle 1994- ******** c. Daniel Dingle (born 1995) ******** c. Brando Dingle (born 2004) Category:Emmerdale families